Regicide
Regicide is the fourth quest in the Elf quest series, where King Lathas sends the player to Tirannwn to kill his brother, King Tyras, and end his tyranny. Details Agility (boostable, 56 required several times throughout the quest; bring at least 6 bites of summer pies) (3 pies) * Crafting (To make the strip of cloth. It is tradeable, but can't be traded on the Grand Exchange, so if you want it without 10 Crafting you have to ask a friend to make one for you.) *The ability to defeat a level 110 Tyras guard. (Safespots are available.) |items = *20+ coal in the bank, but it can be done with as little as 7-10 *A bow and a few arrows *At least 2 ropes *A spade *A piece of limestone (or a pickaxe with Mining). Note that limestone bricks will NOT work. *A tinderbox *Some antipoisons *A plank (technically not necessary, as traps can be avoided without it. Obtained and used in the Underground Pass) *A strip of cloth (made on a loom with 4 balls of wool) not a bolt of cloth (There's a loom at the Elf Camp that can be used or one at the Falador farm in preparation of the quest.) *A pestle and mortar *Gloves that completely cover the player's hands (Lunar gloves and Slayer gloves will NOT work.) *A pot *A cooked rabbit - can be obtained during the quest Recommended: *Weight-reducing gear, like Boots of lightness and Graceful clothing *Gloves of silence *(Super-)energy potions or Stamina potions *Good food (monkfish, sharks, etc.) *Lots of agility potions if you are level 53-55 Agility, or summer pies if boosting from 51-55. Bring at least 6 doses / bites, although more may be needed. *An axe (for food, chop logs, kill rabbits, cook the meat) *Coins (for buying food in the Underground Pass) *Equipment to defeat a level 110 Tyras guard |kills = Tyras guard (level 110) }} Walkthrough :Note: When doing this quest, players should make sure that they have everything required before continuing. The coal, pot, strip of cloth, pestle and mortar, limestone, and gloves do not need to be brought to Tirannwn. If players reach Tirannwn and realize that they have forgotten something, it is a very long way between the bank and the quest areas, even if teleports are used. :Note: Players under 56 agility can use the fact that most dense forest only has an agility requirement one way through the forest. It is advised to attempt passing through the forest before taking a bite or sip from your boosting item. Starting out You must speak to King Lathas after receiving the note; otherwise, you won't be able to make it into Iban's Temple. :Note: Items needed for the first trip: only the items you need for the Underground Pass (dungeon) that have been mentioned in the details: a bow, a few arrows, a tinderbox, plank, spade, antipoison, rope, a pickaxe (if mining the limestone in Tirannwn), combat gear to kill a level 110 Tyras guard, and a ton of food. You will also need agility boosts at this point if boosting. There are no banks in Isafdar. You only gain access to a bank after you have started Mourning's Ends Part I. After starting, go to King Lathas. He will tell you to go through the Underground Pass (dungeon) again to the western darklands. Once there, you will meet some scouts of his. See the separate guide for instructions about how to get through the pass. If you have just enough agility potions to complete the required elf traps, do not waste them here as it takes another voyage through the pass to get back to the elf lands. Once you are at Iban's temple, go in and talk to Koftik if you require food. Iban will no longer be there, so you can simply climb down the Well of Voyage. Go out the cave. Isafdar Welcome to Tirannwn! Go into the forest just a little bit and wait for an elf named Idris to spawn and start a dialogue with you. This may take a little while. He will question why you are here, but he is slain by Essyllt and Morvran before he has the chance to finish. They will tell you to talk to Lord Iorwerth, who can be found at the camp in the north-west corner of the forest. Before proceding with the quest, here is a detailed map of Tirannwn: As you navigate the forest, you will encounter four different obstacles: * Dense forest: You will learn how to navigate this obstacle after speaking to an Elf Tracker later in the quest. 56 Agility is required to push through the dense forest, though this is not required to return back to the starting point of this obstacle (e.g., returning from Tyras Camp to the forest). This obstacle cannot be failed. *Leaf trap: This obstacle is a pitfall that appears as a circle of leaves on the ground. Click "Jump Over" on the side of the trap that is closest to where you are standing. If you ignore or fail the trap, you will fall through the leaves and lose 15 HP. *Tripwire: You will see two rocks connected by a thin wire with four small crossbows pointing at them. Right click between the rocks to step over the tripwire. If you ignore or fail the trap, you will lose 10 HP and be poisoned. *Stick trap: This obstacle appears as some sticks on the ground. Click "Pass" on the obstacle. If you ignore or fail the trap, you will lose 8 HP. Getting through the forest Make your way to the Elf Camp in the north-west corner. See the map above for reference. *From the Underground Pass exit, head west and take the south split in the path to avoid the stick trap. *Keep going west until you see a leaf trap (pitfall) to the south. Jump over it. *Keep going south until you reach two small pools of water. Go west and cross the stick trap. *Head up the north-west path and jump over the leaf trap. Keep heading north and cross the log balance to reach the camp. At the camp, speak with Lord Iorwerth. He will tell you to talk to his tracker after you tell him that King Lathas sent you. *Head back down the path you took to reach the camp, but head south when you reach the stick trap. The Elf Tracker is near the Poison Waste. He will not believe what you say since you are a human, so return to Lord Iorwerth to get a crystal pendant. Put it on and talk to the tracker again. He will tell you to find the Tyras Camp. Click "Follow" on the footprints near the dense forest to the west before returning to the tracker. You will now be able to climb through dense forest if you have 56 Agility. You will have to pass through dense forest six times during the quest, bring at least 6 of the appropriate Agility boost. Climb through the nearest dense forest and a level-110 Tyras guard will attack you, equipped with a steel halberd. Despite having a halberd, he does not have a 2-square attack range. You can use a safespot or Protect from Melee to make the fight easier. If you take too long in killing him, he will despawn, and you will have to try to summon him again or kill the guard by the entrance to the Tyras camp. This guard does not despawn, but he does in fact have a 2-square attack range, and there is a lack of suitable safespots nearby. After you have killed him, proceed to the Tyras Camp, stepping over the tripwire to the north-west if you killed the first guard. Climb through the dense forest to the north and then head west. You will find Tyras Camp past the dense forest that is south of the catapult. Talk to General Hining, and pick up a barrel before leaving the camp. Note:'' ''it is recommended that you pick up several barrels (at least three) since failing the distillation puzzle found later in the quest will require you to travel through the underground pass to collect another. Another barrel of naphtha will be required for the Mourning's End Part I quest. Additionally, you can buy bread from the general store if you are low on food. Go back to the Elf Tracker; then, talk to Lord Iorwerth. Getting the materials Lord Iorwerth will give you the Big Book O' Bangs. Don't drop this book - you need it when in Rimmington later. In order to build the explosive, you will need a barrel of coal-tar, sulphur, and limestone. Here is how to gather the materials: #Head back to the Elf Tracker. Go to the poison waste swamp south of the tracker and fill your barrels with coal-tar. #Gather some of the sulphur from beside the poison waste swamp. #If you don't have limestone yet, you can mine it in the forest. Cross the log balance and head east of the elf camp, through the dense forest, and north-east past the gates of the elven city. Find some limestone rocks and mine one piece of limestone. There is a limestone mine north-east of Varrock as well. Making the barrel of naphtha :Note: If you are planning to do Mourning's Ends Part I, make sure you make another barrel of naphtha (NOT a completed Barrel Bomb) and keep it in the bank. (Don't forget to collect twice the materials.) Make sure you have at least one barrel of coal-tar, the big book of bangs, and some sulphur. After this, it is safe to teleport out of Isafdar. If you did not get the limestone, it can be mined on the path to Canifis, north-east of Varrock. Additionally, make a strip of cloth on the loom in the farm south of Falador if you haven't already. Heading to Rimmington Before heading to Rimmington, grind the sulphur''' with a pestle and mortar '''with gloves equipped. Use the limestone on a furnace, which produces quicklime. With gloves equipped and a pot in the inventory, grind the quicklime into dust using the pestle and mortar. The pestle and mortar and gloves are no longer needed. Grab at least 15 pieces of coal (taking extra coal noted is helpful in case you mess up, you can exchange for unnoted coal and 5 coins per banknote in the house near the POH portal). Finally, to distill the barrel of coal tar into naphtha, bring the barrel of coal tar (two if doing Mourning's End Part I, the second only needs to be distilled), the pot of quicklime, ground sulphur, strip of cloth, coal (suggested 9 per barrel, but will likely only need 10 total) and the book regarding the bomb creation. Teleport to Falador, or your house if it is in Rimmington, or teleport to Pest Control/Port Sarim Rat Pits using the quick teleport. Now, find the Chemist that resides there (he is in a building south-west of the house portal). Talk about the quest, and he will give you permission to use the distiller. Now, use the barrel of coal tar on the large distiller outside. Read this whole section first before you distill! You will lose the barrel of coal tar if the pressure or heat rises in excess of the red zone. The idea of using this distiller is to keep pressure and heat at an even ratio. Add coal to start raising heat levels, turn the valve for heat to the middle notch and keep it there. You may notice the pressure valve go up as well because the valve is closed. Let the pressure go up to the green area, but pay attention to the heat level. Add coal as needed, optimally to maintain the heat gauge in the green zone, but it could be played more safely by keeping it well below overheating. A very easy way to do this is: # Turn the valve on the right all the way to the third tick (all the way to the right). # Wait for the pressure gauge to land in the green zone. # Turn the valve on the left to the second tick (in the middle) to halt the pressure in the green zone. If it landed in the red zone, you could turn the valve right to relieve some pressure, then back to the middle. # The valves never need to be touched again, and the pressure gauge can be ignored. # Add 2 coal, and then 1 additional coal whenever the heat gauge falls too low (below, or counterclockwise from, the green zone). Don't spam click the "add coal" button. If you add 4 at once, it is likely to overheat and you will lose your barrel of coal-tar. The process is fast and may use only 4-5 coal. The bar on the bottom should start turning green. When it is full, stop adding coal and close the window to replace your empty barrel with a barrel of naphtha. Making the bomb (skip to step 4 if you have all the items already) *If you did not already make the quicklime, equip your gloves. If you do not, you will take damage when making quicklime. Then, use your limestone on a furnace, with a pot in your inventory, and grind your quicklime with a pestle and mortar to get a pot of quicklime. *If you did not already do so, grind your sulphur with your pestle and mortar to create ground sulphur. *If you have not yet made a strip of cloth, use four balls of wool on a loom. There is one in the Elf Camp, and another in the farm near Falador. *Add the ground sulphur and pot of quicklime to your barrel of naphtha to seal the bomb, then use the strip of cloth on it to complete the barrel bomb. Regicide ''Items required: Spade, bow, arrows, rope, plank, tinderbox, (to get through the Underground Pass again) a cooked rabbit, and of course, your completed barrel bomb. Agility potions and anti-poisons if you need any.'' ''Recommended: axe (if you need to get a cooked rabbit), runes for Ardougne teleport.'' Note: '''The barrel bomb weighs a lot, and will make it more difficult to succeed during agility obstacles such as traps and gap-jumping. Now that you have the barrel bomb, go all the way through the Underground Pass '''one last time. Kill a rabbit and cook it on any fire. If you did not bring an axe, there are lit fires in the Elven Camp. Then, go to the catapult outside the Tyras Camp. Talk to the guard, and give him some rabbit meat to distract him. Then, use the bomb on the catapult (tinderbox required, you may also buy one from the store at the camp), and it will explode on King Tyras. Using it on the catapult winch will result in a "Nothing interesting happens". Go back to Lord Iorwerth. He will give you a letter to take to King Lathas and then give you access to the overground pass of Arandar. Take the Underground Pass or teleport away; then, go to Ardougne Castle. On the way, an elf named Arianwyn will break the magic seal on the letter and tell you to read it. You will learn that King Tyras wasn't the main antagonist in the quest, and that his brother, King Lathas, is the main antagonist and is serving the Dark Lord in hopes of reclaiming Camelot. Return the letter to King Lathas to complete the quest. Rewards Required for completing Completion of Regicide is required for the following: *Roving Elves